The End
by Haven Fawkes
Summary: I hope it doesn't end this way but this is how I dreamt the finale of The Invisible Man would end. Please R&R. CHARACTER DEATH!


The End by Haven Fawkes

*******

Warning: Character Death

Authors Note: I'm sorry for this one but it wouldn't go away. 

Disclaimers: I don't own them but if I did I'd sure as hell treat them better than the Scifi Channel!!

*******

*I didn't realize it at the time, but looking back, I know the exact moment you made your decision. It was a couple days after you got your memory back after that unfortunate lightning incident. As usual, I found some stupid reason to go down to the lab to see Claire and found you both there. Ha. I've never seen two guiltier looking people. I played if off like I hadn't noticed, and after a few days of snooping around and not getting anywhere, I forgot about it. I wish I hadn't. Maybe if I'd found out what you and Claire were up to, I could've talked you out of it. Now I understand that if I could've talked you out of it then, I could've talked you out of it any time. But, I'm still so pissed at you for not giving me that chance.*

"Bobby," Claire screamed. "Get my bag out of the van. Something's gone horribly wrong."

Hobbes narrowed his eyes at Claire's terrified expression and his heart leaped into his throat.

"Claire," he said desperately, questioningly.

"The van Bobby," she yelled again, tears streaming down her face. "The counteragent's not working!"

Darien gave a small whine of pain and his arm shot up, grabbed Claire tightly around the throat.

"So this is it, Keepy," he hissed between clenched teeth.

Hobbes moved to restrain his friend but was shooed away by Claire.

"Go Bobby please," she begged. "There's another shot in my bag."

They both watched as Hobbes sprinted toward the van.

"Claire," Darien whispered. The doctor stroked Darien's hair and wept at the sight of his brown eyes which were as tearful as hers.

"Darien," she replied. "Please tell me you've changed your mind."

Darien shook his head. 

"I'm tired Claire," he said. "I can't do this any more."

"But I love you," she said. "We all love you so much."

Darien nodded.

"Then you know why I have to do this. I couldn't bear it if I hurt one of you again."

Just then Hobbes ran up and dropped Claire's bag at her feet.

"Is there anything I can do to help," he said frantically.

Claire took a deep breath and let go of Darien, who was now writhing on the ground.

"Hold him for me Bobby," she cried as she rummaged through her bag for the syringe.

"It's gonna be alright buddy," Hobbes said as he clutched Darien to him. He rubbed the back of Darien's head as Claire stuck the kid's neck. It was only after she pushed the needle's plunger that he noticed the counteragent wasn't counteragent but some pale yellow liquid. 

"Cla-," he started to yell out her mistake when Darien wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Bobby," he said. "It's okay. She knows what she's doing and so do I."

Hobbes knew he'd heard Darien right but he couldn't wrap his head around the thought. He eased his friend to the ground and glared at The Keeper.

"What did you do," he yelled. "What the fuck did you give him?"

Claire dropped the syringe and buried her face in her hands, sobbing the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Bobby started to stand up so he could hit Claire, hit something, when Darien grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Hobbes," he managed to choke out as the drug took effect. "Don't blame her. It was my decision."

Bobby shook his head, the tears stinging his eyes.

"But why partner," he asked. "Why?"

Darien laid a hand on Hobbes' bruised cheek. A bruise he had inflicted no more than an hour ago.

"You know why Bobby," he said. "I can't take the waiting for the other shoe to drop. I can't take one more chance with your lives. And I can't bear the thought of ending up like Arnaud, psychotic or permanently invisible or both. At least this way I go on my own terms."

Bobby shook his head. "But you'll still be dead, Darien!"

"No I won't," Darien said weakly. "The gland saved my life because it brought me to people who taught me how to love and how to be a man. I like to think that whatever good there ever was in me rubbed off on you guys too."

Bobby tried to force a smile but the tears only came harder. Darien pulled him down into a hug.

"Will you stay with me Bobby," he asked stroking his friend's back.

"Bobby Hobbes doesn't bail on his partner," came the muffled reply. With a smile, Darien blindly held out his hand and when Claire took it, he laid a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Thank you Claire."

Claire wrapped herself around the two men and returned the kiss on Darien's temple.

"Claire Templeton doesn't bail on her partners," she whispered.

"Templeton," Darien snickerd. "Now you tell me."

*Today is your birthday so I figured I'd come out here and leave you something. It looks like a couple people already beat me to it. I hope you don't mind duplicate gifts. Even under the circumstances, I can't think of two guys that deserve these more than you.*

Bobby kissed the palm of his hand and laid it against the black marble. 

"I miss you partner," he said. "Tell your brother I said hey."

With that, Bobby stood and walked away from the marble stones that marked the final resting place of the Fawkes brothers, leaving eight tiny American flags waving in the gentle San Diego breeze.

~FIN~


End file.
